Gremory
The 'Gremory ' Clan is one of the remaining Devil Clans of the 72 Pillars and one of the highest-ranking (ranking at Duke) and famous Devil families. The next head is Rias Gremory, followed up by Millicas Gremory. Summary The house that produced the current "Lucifer", members of the Gremory Clan are characterized with their red hair color and their powerful Demonic Powers. The Gremory Clan are beings with extraordinary affection among the Devils. As such, they do not discriminate themselves with their servants. The Gremory Clan has a territory that is about the same area of Honshu in Japan, and also has a vast number of castles for its kin. A very rich territory, it also has a developed industry. In the clan's territory is an area with a well shaded forest and a mountain range filled with high mountains. One of these mountains is taller than the highest mountain in Japan, Mount Fuji, with an elevation extending 4000 metres. There is also a huge lake in this area where Lilitifa Vepar has taken residence. Underground there is a large training space with a separate training space for Issei, given to him as celebration for becoming a High-Class Devil. Gremory Castle The place of ruling for the Gremory clan. It has an underground treasure storage which is the size of several Tokyo Domes (1,509.81 sq ft or 2,013.08 sq ft), divided into sections that stores the payments of the Gremory group for their Devil's work, as well as treasures handed down by the Gremory ancestors. All the treasures are ranked and are sorted by types. There is also a huge theatre where the entrance has a luxurious, decorated door and inside, a giant screen with a 1st floor and lights. The theatre is used to entertain guests; to present something to the audience but it is only used once every few years. Gremory Mansion (Anime only) The layout of the mansion's outside is a quadrangle with a courtyard in the middle. Outside at the entrance is a fountain with a circular flower bed surround it, with many gardens in the surrounding areas. Inside the mansion, they raise a lot of camels due to them being used in events within areas governed by the clan. Symbol The clan symbol of the Gremory consists of a rose encased in a circular shape and is crimson in color. Powers The youngest members of the Gremory Clan have all inherited the Power of Destruction ability of the Bael family. Because of this, it is presently unknown what magic ability Zeoticus Gremory and their ancestors possessed, but it is known that the Gremory Family are born with powerful Demonic Powers and have superior control of it as shown by Sirzechs who inherited both the Gremory and Bael's traits. Members |- | |} The currently known members of the Gremory Clan are Zeoticus Gremory the current head of the Gremory Clan, his wife, Venelana Gremory who came from the Bael Clan, their children Sirzechs Lucifer and Rias Gremory, as well as Sirzechs' wife, Grayfia Lucifuge, and their son, Millicas Gremory. Issei Hyoudou is viewed as a member of the clan by the staff of the Gremory household and the members of the clan to be a member. There are also Sirzechs and Rias' unknown grandparents who have retired and are quietly living in the Gremory's territory. Gallery Devil_Clan_Full_Symbol_-_Gremory.png|Full Symbol of the Gremory Clan Gremory Territory.jpg|Full view of the Gremory Territory Gremory_Household_Mansion_Front_View.jpg|Front View of Gremory Mansion Gremory_Household_Mansion_Back_View.jpg|Back View of Gremory Mansion Lord Gremory and Venelana in the Manga.jpg|Zeoticus Gremory, the current head of the Gremory Clan and his wife, Venelana Rias Gremory.png|Rias Gremory: The next head of the Gremory Clan Sirzechs and Grayfia.png|Sirzechs Lucifer and his wife, Grayfia 9ad8cc20.jpg|Rias Gremory's Peerage as seen in Season 1 of the Anime Issei promoting to Queen.jpg|Issei Hyoudou: Lover to Rias Gremory and future member of the Gremory Clan. Gremory defence magic circle.png Gremory Clan's Magic Cir.gif|Gremory Clan's Magic Circle Gremory Train.jpg Gremor Dining Room.jpg A Gremory bed.jpeg Lib.jpeg Gremory Territory 2.jpg Gremory Symbol OP1.jpg DxD Hero Gremory Territory.jpg Gremory Arena DxD Hero.jpg DxD HERO Gremory Family Portraits.png Gremory Dining Hall HERO.jpg Rias and her group in the Gremory territory.jpeg Gremory territory damaged by the Old Satan Faction..jpeg Gremory’s territory sketches.jpeg Trivia *In demonology, Gremory (also Gemory, Gamory, Gomory) is a strong Duke of Hell who governs 26 legions of demons. He tells all things past, present, and future, about hidden treasures, and procures the love of women, young and old (but especially maidens). He is depicted as appearing in the form of a beautiful woman with the crown of a duchess tied around his waist, and riding a camel. *Rias stated that the mountain in which Issei trained with Tannin was going to be called Mt. Issei. *The Gremory Clan also have an important ruin that has been passed down from generation to generation called the Ruins of Connection. *The females in the Gremory Clan seem to have the habit of pinching their husband/lover's cheek whenever they do something embarrassing or silly. This applies to Rias, Venelana, and Grayfia. *The only Gremory males who don't have a harem are Sirzechs, due to being sealed (formerly because of being a Satan), and Millicas, due to his age. *The Gremory's have an enterprise called the "Gremory Large Enterprise." *The mascot of the Gremory clan is Gomorin, which is based on a camel. *In the English dub of season 2 of the anime, Rias says her family's rank is Marquis even though it is actually Duke. *In the light novel and manga, the Gremory's live in a castle but in the anime, they live in a mansion. *The Gremory territory has the Oppai Dragon Stadium which is one of the stadiums for the Azazel Cup, it has the statues of Issei in his Scale Mail armor and Rias in her Switch Princess costume in honor of the Oppai Dragon show. References Category:Devil Clan Category:72 Pillars Category:Gremory Clan Category:Terminology Category:Featured Article